Takin' Care of Things
" " is a song from Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension. The song played while Perry viewed photos of Phineas, Ferb, and himself during their adventure in different dimensions. Lyrics Oh yeah! (laugh) Now me and my bro, we're takin' care of things Went from a pair of jokers to a couple of kings It goes to show you never know just what a shuffle brings Me and my bro, we're takin' care of things That's right; we're bros, we're brothers, different father and mother But don't you diss or slam or slide us, we look after one another Cause we're thicker than thieves and we're cooler than kings Oh man, you better believe, we're takin' care of things. I'll tell you up front that I've got your back And I know that you've got mine As long as we stick together side by side Yo, bro, it's gonna turn out fine Yo, bro, it's gonna turn out fine Now me and my bro, we're takin' care of things Went from a pair of jokers to a couple of kings It goes to show you never know just what a shuffle brings Me and my bro, we're takin' care of things Note: Lines in italics are in the soundtrack version, Disney Channel Asia version, Spanish (Spain) version, and DVD release version. Radio Disney version Oh yeah! (laugh) Now me and my bro, we're takin' care of things Went from a couple of jokers to a pair of kings It goes to show you never know just what a shuffle brings Me and my bro, we're takin' care of things That's right; we're twins, we're brothers, same father and mother So don't you dis or slam or slide us, we look after one another Nothin' breakin' us down 'cause now we're sharin' a crown Check out what destiny brings, we're takin' care of things I'll tell you up front that I've got your back And I know that you've got mine As long as we stick together side by side Yo, bro, it's gonna turn out fine Yo, bro, it's gonna turn out fine Now me and my bro, we're takin' care of things Went from a couple of jokers to a pair of kings It goes to show you never know just what a shuffle brings Me and my bro, we're takin' care of things Gallery |name= }} Background Information *Just like "Spa Day", "Wedding Adventure", and "Real Boy", this song starts out slow and turns into a rap. *In the DVD release as well as when it premiered in some international countries, alternate credits are used in which Perry is seen importing one extra photo, and the full version of this song plays. Once it ends, the last verse of "Everything's Better with Perry" is played. The credits also used a dark blue version of the regular triangle background. This version was first broadcasted on Disney Channel Taiwan.Alternate Ending of P&F Movie *In Spanish (in Latin America and Spain) this song is called "Mi hermano y yo" ("Me and my bro", literally "My brother and me"). *In the Spanish (from Spain) and Hungarian version, the lyrics were based on the Radio Disney version of the song. In the Spanish version, the complete song was played in the credits in the cinema version. *The Band "The Black Pony" covered the song in English. This version was used for the German movie and soundtrack. *In Hebrew, this song is instrumental. *The Asian version in the movie is currently the album version; this caused their version not to include "Kick It Up A Notch". (See the Movie Version Video) *Part of the song has a similar beat to "Spa Day".'' Allusions *In some parts, This song sounds like the song "Say Hey (I Love You)" by Micheal Franti and Spearhead. Songwriters *Dan Povenmire *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Danny Jacob BMI Work #13200377 Continuity References *http://www.walmart.com/ip/16662362 See Also *Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension'' *''Phineas and Ferb: Across the 1st and 2nd Dimensions'' *''List of songs'' de:Takin' Care of Things pt-br:Estamos em Ação Category:Songs Category:Season 3 songs Category:Movie songs Category:Songs from Disney's Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever! Category:Songs sung by Dan Povenmire Category:Songs sung by Danny Jacob Category:T